LCP-01 Locust
Background The Locust is a small, fast and highly maneuverable attack mecha. Dr.Emile Lang wanted the small, but growing, population of loyal Zentraedi to have a familier mecha at their disposal. Keeping with the same basic principles of movement and speed, without having to sacrifice firepower and with the addition of armor and a reinforced crew compartment, unlike the Battle pods of old, the Locust was born. Although the Locust may not have the armour or armaments of its Destroid brothers, its speed and agility certainly help to close that gap. While not seeing heavy mass production as other destroids did, several hundered would be, at the request of Commander Breetai, be taken to Tirol with the REF and the SDF-3. Model Type - LCP-01 Locust Class - Light Combat Pod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 245 Head/Cockpit - 100 Legs - 125 Feet - 60 Heavy laser - 65 Missile Launchers - 75 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 200kph Leaping - 20m Endruance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 6.2m Length - 2.8m Width - 2.7m Weight - 12 tons dry, 17 tons loaded PS - effectively a 30 Robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Protoculture Cell Energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burstper gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 3 per launcher (6 total) Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training +5% to all piloting rolls Kick - 3d6 Body block - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Jockitch74 Battletech Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ